1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an apparatus for rail operation comprising a long-stator linear motor, whereby a propulsion traveling wave winding, fed by a distributing substation and a double line parallel thereto that is crossed at regular intervals and is connected to a stationary central station, are laid along the travel path and the vehicles carry at least one antenna that is arranged in a vehicle-symmetrical manner and is inductively coupled to the double line for data exchange with the central station.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An apparatus of the type generally set forth above is disclosed in detail in the German Application 29 12 837, and essentially serves the purpose of acquiring the pole position and of generating an unambiguous pole position signal. The acquisition of the pole position thereby occurs with the assistance of two transmission equipment at the side of a vehicle that act on a control central station via a testing line crossed in twice the space of the pole division. In addition, the equipment present on the vehicle are suited for enabling a data exchange with the stationary control central station via the individual antennas attached to the vehicle and via the testing line on the side of the rail line.
In operation of railways comprising long-stator linear motors, there is the task of supplying the drive energy of a distributing sub-station to the vehicle with optimally-low losses. The reactive power losses and remagnetization losses should be reduced.